Vai Trabalha!
by someloser
Summary: Sasuke tem uma grande dívida a pagar! Será que ele vai conseguir pagar tudo? E Naruto e Sakura conseguirão ajudar? E que festa é essa?


Disclaimer: Cara... denovo não... toda santa vez eu preciso dizer que não possuo Naruto... é um dor tamanha, por que vocês fazem isso comigo, eu vou chorar num canto...

Yup! Outro fic-perdão, já é o terceiro, cara não dá, não consigo engrenar na história! Não sai mesmo! Bom dedico essa fic a duas grandes amigas que conheci graças ao fanfic, Sakura-chan e Pan-chan! Espero que todos gostem, tirei a idéia quando trabalhava com meu pai, e olha é um saco, minhas costas doem pra caramba! E novamente desculpa pela demora em Kunoichi Showdow, estou ajudando meu pai no trabalho, e como ele sempre está viajando, tenho que ir com ele. (carregar soja não é legal! Ai minhas costas!)

Vai trabalhar vagabundo! (a frase favorita dos meu pai...ingrato)

(prólogo)

Era uma vez um grupo de ninjas errantes, criminosos do mais alto nível, S, o temido grupo akatsuki. Mas eles estavam entediados, procuravam a força dos demônios antigos para subjugar o mundo aos seus pés, mas todo mundo sabe que dominação mundial é cansativo e esperar o momento certo para atacar também é um tédio...

No covil escuro e misterioso do Akatsuki, nada se dizia... bem comentavam como o antigo membro, Orochimaru, tinha um jeitinho meio... estranho, mas diferente disso, todos estavam quietos. Não aquentando mais essa situação, um deles deu um passo para o centro do grupo e pronunciou...

"Hei, vamos fazer uma festa! Eu pago!" Disse o mestre do Sharigan, Uchiha Itachi, tirando do bolso o Uchiha visa card (não saia do covil do mal sem ele) , apoiado imediatamente, já que eles iam ficar parados mesmo, até que pudessem tirar o Kyubi do moleque de Konoha.

"Uhuuuuuuuu! Festaaaaa!"

(Dois dias depois)

Uchiha Sasuke estava desmaiado no chão, com um papel recém chegado dos correios na mão, não dava para ver direito sobre o que se tratava, só que era uma conta, e no final estava o valor a ser cobrado... UM BASILHÃO DE RYOS! (Ryos era a moeda japonesa nos tempos medievais, não quis colocar Yens nem reais, achei que ia ficar melhor assim, gostaram? Ah e basilhão é um número muito grande, muito grande mesmo... nah brincadeira, nem sei se existe isso...)

Refeito do susto, mas ainda com uma cara transtornada, Sasuke colocou a conta no bolso e partiu para encontrar a sua equipe. Chegando na ponte viu Sakura e Naruto conversando, mas a garota de olhos verdes logo quando o viu, interrompeu a conversa para cumprimenta-lo.

"Oooi! Sasuke-kun! Bom dia!" Sakura disse com o seu melhor sorriso. Sasuke só fez um "aah" como reconhecimento.

"E ae Sasuke, que aconteceu cara, tá com essa cara de quem comeu jiló?" Naruto perguntou, notando a expressão incomum no seu companheiro.

"É mesmo Sasuke-kun! Você está bem? Tá com febre? Dor de barriga? Dor de dente? Catapora?" Sakura perguntava aflita, colocando uma mão no seu pescoço para verificar a temperatura.

"Calma Sakura, eu estou bem, é que recebi uma conta hoje e..." Sasuke começou a explicar, meio a contra gosto, mas sabia se não falasse a Sakura ia encher ele o dia inteiro.

"Caraca! Em que você gastou tudo isso Sasuke, em gel para cabelo?" Naruto ficou espantado ao ver o altíssimo número. Sakura estava sem palavras.

"Não! Seu idiota, foi o meu irmão, o Itachi, a fortuna do clã Uchiha também era dele, e ele gastou tudo, ele vai me pagar por isso! Vou querer vingança por isso!" Sasuke falou com raiva, tirou um bloquinho no bolso e anotou algo na sua lista de "como eu odeio o Itachi".

"Putz que droga heim...e agora como você vai comprar o seu gel de cabelo?" Naruto falou, mas despreocupado, afinal o problema era do Sasuke, e o problema dele era a felicidade do Naruto.

"Naruto! Não incomode o Sasuke-kun com uma bobagem de gel de cabelo, ele deve estar pensando em como pagar essa conta absurda" Sakura recuperou a voz e deu um cascudo no garoto-raposa. E Sasuke estava realmente pensando em como ia comprar o seu gel... Seu cabelo legal só era assim graças as maravilhas do gel.

"Hummm acho que vou ter que abrir mão do distrito do clã Uchiha... Eu esperava manter o patrimônio para quando restaurasse o meu clã, mas..." Sasuke falou um pouco chateado, mas tudo bem, ele não estava pensando muito em restaurar o clã, só em vingança... e gel para cabelo.

Mas a Sakura estava pensando na restauração sim! Já tinha planejado tudo, depois da vingança, Sasuke voltava para casa e tomaria ela nos braços, iriam até o distrito do seu novo clã e lá teriam vários filhos e viveriam felizes para sempre. Já estava tudo planejado e ninguém iria mudar os seus planos, "NINGUÉM!" falou furiosa a Sakura interior.

"Não Sasuke-kun! Não pode se desfazer da última lembrança do seu clã!" Sakura falou, segurando o garoto de cabelos negros pelos braços. "Nós vamos juntar dinheiro para pagar!" Sakura propôs, com determinação!

"Nós? Eu to fora Sakura-chan, eu não devo nada a esse idiota." Naruto falou um pouco irritado, apontando para o Sasuke.

"Naruto, nós somos um time! Temos que nos apoiar, se você estivesse na mesma situação, o Sasuke-kun iria te ajudar, certo?" Sakura virou-se para Sasuke, perguntando esperançosa.

"Errado." Sasuke disse seco e rápido, fazendo com que a Sakura desse com a cara no chão.

" O quê há de errado com vocês dois! Vocês fazem parte de um time, e o Kakashi-sensei sempre falou para termos mais trabalho de equipe!" Sakura disse, estressada pela cabeça dura dos seus companheiros. Agarrou eles pelo braço e começou a arrastá-los.; "Venham, eu tive uma idéia para ganharmos dinheiro". A garota falou em tom autoritário, tinha que salvar o seu futuro cor-de-rosa.

"Hei.. e o Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, não vamos esperar por ele?" Naruto perguntou baixinho, assustado.

"Que se dane o Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura falou, cada vez mais estressada.

(Casa dos Harunos)

Naruto e Sasuke estavam sentados na sala de espera enquanto Sakura foi para seu quarto, uma "surpresa". Os três combinaram em cooperar para arrecadar o dinheiro para o Sasuke. Como as missões de genins pagam mal a beça, os garotos já estavam folheando o classificado de empregos na Gazeta da folha, quando uma voz conhecida os chamou.

"Já estou pronta..." Sakura falou em voz cantada.

Naruto e Sasuke viraram-se e viram a sua amiga em um vestido azul, cheio de babados,... (argh cara, eu não sei descrever vestidos, sabem aqueles vestidos que a Sakura, em Card Captors Sakura usa? É aqueles) meias longas e uma tiara adornando os cabelos.

"Uau! Sakura-chan você está tão tão bonita!" Exclamou Naruto, com um baita sorriso bobo e pensamentos... hum deixa prá lá.

"Muito obrigada Naruto, e você o que achou Sasuke-kun?" Sakura fez uma reverência com a saia do vestido.

"Bah. E como isso vai nos ajudar..." Sasuke desviou o olhar, um pouco tímido. 'Será que ela vai posa para aquela revista de tarados por cosplays lolicons' Sasuke pensou quietinho, e um pouco preocupado.

"Hihi, calma Sasuke-kun isso só é a primeira parte, o verdadeiro negócio é..." Sakura falou com um sorriso.

(No centro de Konoha)

"Limonada! Limonada fresquinha!" Sakura cantava, rodopiando o seu vestido e fazendo aquela cara bonitinha que só as garotas inocentes sabem fazer. Naruto e Sasuke montavam a barraca de limonadas.

Uma pequena multidão se aproximava, composta por grande maioria de homens, todos encantados com a graça de cabelos rosa, que servia cada um, com um sorriso e uma reverência e no pagamento falava "muito obrigada volte sempre!".

"Nossa! A Sakura-chan faz um baita de um suceso. Também bonita com é!" Naruto falava orgulhoso, terminando de montar a barraca. Sasuke simplesmente concordou com "hum"

"Ufa! Obrigada meninos, daqui assumo eu! Não se preocupe só com essa limonada eu consegui reformar o meu quarto!" Sakura falou, cheia de si.

"Tá legal então Sakura, obrigado por tudo." Sasuke disse sério, mas ainda desviando o olhar. "Vamos Naruto, temos que achar um emprego" O vingador comandou.

"Ei! Você não manda em mim!" Naruto bravejou, mas ainda assim seguiu o companheiro.

"Ahhhnn ele me agradeceu..." Sakura ficou com as pernas bambas e um brilho nos olhos.

"Acorda sua boba! Está na hora de vender limonada!" A Sakura interior gritou furiosa.

"YEAH!"

-Precisa-se: Mordomo por noite. Saber servir, ser educado. Vestir trajes tradicionais. Instruções serão dadas diretamente ao candidato.-

"Noooosssssaaaaa, que casarão!" Naruto exclamou diante da mansão da família principal do clã Hyuga.

O garoto-raposa foi recebido por um empregado e logo foi levado ao patriarca do clã, Hiashi. Hyuga, que ficou um tanto surpreso ao ver que o candidato era o menino demônio raposa, Hiashi foi contra mante-lo vivo depois que o Kyubi foi selado, mas em respeito à memória do terceiro e quarto Hokages, decidiu dar uma chance ao rapaz.

"Muito bem Uzumaki, como hoje teremos uma reunião com um clã influente da vila da névoa oculta, teremos um jantar. A sua função será ajudar os criados, servindo e estando à postos para qualquer pedido, entendido?" Hiashi perguntou, ríspido e firme. Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Então dirija-se à casa dos serviçais, lá você receberá maiores instruções e a vestimenta apropriada." Comandou novamente o chefe dos Hyugas.

"Falou..." Naruto disse casualmente, mas ao ver o olhar de Hiashi mudou o tratamento. "Quero dizer sim senhor."

Chegou a noite e os convidados dos Hyugas chegaram e assim a cerimônia teve início, com toda a pompa que o maior clã de Konoha podia oferecer. Hinata, Neji e Hanabi também estavam no jantar. E todos podemos imaginar a surpresa da Hinata ao ver o Naruto, trajado tradicionalmente, entre os empregados que colocavam a comida na mesa.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata exclamou espantada, levando as mãos a boca para abafar o susto.

Naruto nada respondeu, estava proibido de dirigir a palavra aos membros do clã. Neji ao olhar Naruto, que antes lutou de forma quase selvagem contra ele, agora baixava cabeça e recebia ordens. "Heh" foi uma reação contida para o desapontamento de Neji.

"Ei, mana, mana, não é esse garoto que você gosmphhhh?" Hanabi tentou falar com a irmã, e teve a boca tapada por uma Hinata vermelha.

A reunião continuou sem maiores problemas, até que um dos convidados saboreou uma sopa fria e resolveu descontar na pessoa mais próxima.

"Ei! Serviçal! A minha sopa está fria! Por que você demorou tanto para servir?" o convidado bradou.

"Me desculpe, ele é novo e incompetente, Serviçal deixe a sopa e prepare a sala de reuniões." Hiashi comandou olhando duro para Naruto, o qual estava fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para não pular na mesa e começar a gritar "COMO SE ATREVEM? EU SOU O PRÓXIMO HOKAGE!", assentiu humildemente com a cabeça e foi para a dita sala.

Hinata, sentindo muita pena e uma afeição maternal por Naruto, foi para a sala de reuniões alguns minutos depois de Naruto. Com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro, foi procurar o garoto loiro, e lá o encontrou, ajeitando as almofadas para os 'patrões' sentarem.

"Na-Naruto-kun... eu, eu.." Hinata tentou dizer alguma desculpa para aliviar a humilhação sofrida pelo amado.

"Hinata-sama eu não posso falar com você." Naruto falou direto, com o rosto ainda vermelho de raiva.

Desnecessário dizer que Hinata ficou chocada com fala formal do Naruto, Decidiu aproximar-se para novamente iniciar uma conversa, mas como não estava acostumada a andar de kimono e tamancos (aqueles tradicionais, não sei o nome, me perdoem) tropeçou atrapalhada.

" Opa, cuidado Hinata!" o garoto deu uma passo largo e pegou a menina em queda. O problema é que ele a segurou por um lugar um tanto impróprio, o seu traseiro, acidentalmente é claro.

E como o clichê ainda não está completo, a porta de correr abriu rapidamente, presenteando a Hiashi Hyuga e todos os seus convidados a cena de Naruto 'apalpando' a sua filha.

"O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, SEU DEMÔNIO TARADO!" Hiashi saltava fogo pela boca, enquanto Neji ao seu lado rolava os olhos para o mais batido clichê.

"Bom, não é isso que vocês... ah esquece, fui!" Naruto tentou explicar, mas depois que viu o clã Hyuga correndo em sua direção, exceto Hinata, Neji e Hanabi, com uma cara nada amigável, ele achou melhor a idéia de correr pela sua vida.

"PEGUEM ELE, O GAROTO INSULTOU O NOSSO CLÃ!" Os Hyugas gritavam furiosos, enquanto estavam ao encalço do pobre Naruto, pelas ruas de Konoha.

"Eu não sabia que a relação de vocês já estava nesse nível mana!" Hanabi falou fascinada. Hinata ainda escondia a face nas mão, completamente vermelha.

-Precisa-se de assistente pessoal. Não fazer perguntas e requer rapaz de sangue frio.-

Bom, segundo o anúncio no jornal, este parecia um trabalho para o Sasuke, que foi se encontrar com o seu empregador perto do rio que passa pela floresta que envolve a vila oculta. Ao chegar no ponto combinado viu ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o mestre pervertido de Naruto, o senin Jiraya.

"Você?" Disse Sasuke, surpreso.

"Ei! Você não é o amiguinho do Naruto? Sasugo certo?" Jiraya perguntou, com uma boa risada.

"É Sasuke... e porque você está contratando pessoas heim?" Sasuke respondeu, com pequena irritação e desconfiança.

"Bom, geralmente quem faz esse trabalho é o Naruto, em troca de ramen, mas estranhamente eu não encontrei ele hoje, a secretária eletrônica tá com um recado estranho..." Jiraya explicou. Para se fazer mais claro tirou um celular (antes que comecem a dizer, não existe celular no mundo de Naruto, bom... agora existe! Aceitem por favor!) e discou um número e depois de alguns toques o aparelho falou: 'Oi, aqui é o Naruto, infelizmente não posso responder porque estou jurado de morte, deixe seu reca.. oh & ele me acharam!... Pequem o tarado de nove caudas! Pela honra do nosso clã! MATA MATA!'

"Ahnn, bom e que tipo de trabalho você quer que eu faça?" Sasuke perguntou, sem dar muita importância para a mensagem.

"Bom o negócio é o seguinte..." Jiraya disse e tirou uma placa da sacola.

(duas horas depois)

"É este o lugar moças." Sasuke disse em e apontou para o rio de Konoha, com águas mansas e cristalinas para três jovens muito belas. Sasuke também estava carregando uma placa escrita 'TOUR PARA AS ÁGUAS DE BELEZA ETERNA".

"Puxa que lugar bonito, muito abrigada garoto, aqui está." Uma das moças disse maravilhada, dando uns trocados para o Sasuke.

"Muito obrigado, aproveitem a ..a .. hum, até mais!" Sasuke ia agradecer, mas viu que as moças, ansiosas para entrar na água que supostamente iria as deixar ainda mais belas, ou por pura diversão, começavam a tirar a roupa e revelar um biquíni por baixo (o que vocês esperavam heim?), apressou o passo e foi embora encabulado. Ele pode ser frio, mas não estava acostumado a ver garotas com pouca roupa.

Na moita à margem do rio, Jiraya esperava o seu empregado, esfregando as mãos e com um baita sorriso no rosto.

"Sasuke! Bom trabalho! Você leva jeito! Olha só as gatas que você arranjou" Jiraya disse satisfeito, entregando um punhado de notas para o Uchiha, enquanto olhava para as três garotas que agora brincavam de jogar água uma nas outras.

"Hum.. obrigado, bom eu já vou indo." Sasuke disse apressado, mas quando estava de saída, Jiraya ofereceu.

"Ei! Queres ganhar mais uma grana? Suba naquela árvore e tira uma foto delas, que tal?" O Senin pervertido propôs, com uma câmera na mão (bom já que tem celular) e apontando para um alta árvore, perto do leito do rio.

Já que o vingador precisava MUITO de dinheiro, assim o fez. Em cima de um galho Sasuke tirava fotos, mas estava cada vez mais fascinado pelo corpo das jovens, dando zooms em lugares onde deveria ficar olhando. 'Isso... Isso tá me fazendo sentir estranho?' Sasuke pensou consigo mesmo, não desgurdando os olhos do corpo das jovens.

Sasuke estava em tamanho transe com as fotos que nem viu o galho se partindo e quando percebeu já tinha caído no rio. As três garotas ficaram surpresas quando viram o Sasuke emergindo das águas, tossindo e com uma câmera das mão. Pensaram em se tratar de uma daquelas brincadeiras de garotos e decidiram fazer uma brincadeira com ele também.

"Ei garoto, até que você é bonitinho, não que brincar com a gente?" disse uma, com um gesto sensual.

"É vem cá! É muito melhor que só ficar olhando." Falou outra, com um pequeno sorriso.

A essa altura os olhos de Jiraya estavam saltando do rosto. E o coitado do Sasuke, em completa confusão, não sabia o que fazer.

"Ahh... eu... ah, bom... quero dizer.. ahhhhh!" Sasuke gaguejou e saiu correndo completamente vermelho e envergonhado, enquanto as garotas riam.

Mas elas não esperavam que um velho saltasse da moita saísse atrás do garoto de cabelos negros.

"EI! Devolve a minha câmera!" Jiraya gritou.

- Precisa-se de seguranças. Saber conter uma multidão. Estar sempre atento e conhecer técnicas de imobilização.-

"Vocês tem certeza que conseguirão dar conta do trabalho? O bishonen five é uma banda muito assediada, e estamos em uma vila de ninjas, por isso estamos contratando ninjas de alta perícia!" Perguntou preocupado um homem já de meia idade, produtor da mais famosa boy band do momento, o bishonen five.

"Pode ficar tranqüilo tio! Eu sou o futuro líder dessa vila, não vão ser umas garotas que irão nos espantar!" Naruto falou confiante, mas o produtor ainda mostrava desconfiança, o que começou a irritar tanto o Naruto como o Sasuke, o qual decidiu dar uma prova da sua força.

"Se você quer uma prova..." Sasuke começou a fazer selos com as mão, selos que Naruto imediatamente reconheceu.

"Peraí Sasuke! Aqui não cara, vai acertar o tio!" Naruto falou depressa e virou o Sasuke de lado.

Péssima idéia, Sasuke liberou as sua chamas da boca e atingiu cinco rapazes que estavam treinando suas coreografias... sim os bishonen boys! Os coitas ficaram carbonizados, enquanto o seu produtor chorava desesperado.

"Olha o que vocês fizeram!" Gritava enlouquecido o produtor.

"Relaxa tio, é só cancelar o show..." Naruto disse, despreocupado e coçando a orelha.

"Cancelar! Veja!" O Produtor arrastou os dois para a vista da multidão que aguardava o show, Eram todas a Kunoichis adolescentes de Konoha, esperando ansiosas, com cartazes de amor eterno pelos Bishonen Boys.

"Vocês tem noção do que vai acontecer se dissermos a elas que o show foi cancelado?" o produtor perguntou.

"Hum.. Elas vão para casa?" Sasuke arriscou.

"Não... afs, vocês sabem do ataque que a vila da névoa oculta sofreu a quatro meses atrás?" O Produtor perguntou novamente.

"Sei, eles sofreram um ataque de ninjas errantes, que saquearam e fizeram um caos." Sasuke disse prontamente.

"Isso foi a versão que a vila disse, para não passar vergonha, mas a verdade é que as Kunoichis adolescentes daquela vila entraram em frenesi depois que tivemos que cancelar o show porque um dos nossos garotos pegou uma gripe." O produtor disse sério, muito sério.

"Pe-peraí tio, então a nossa vila vai..." Naruto falou.

"Exatamente, mas isso agora é problema de vocês! Pessoal, a coisa fedeu! Vamos embora rápido antes que a porrada comece a comer solta!" O produtor gritou para sua equipe que saiu correndo, carregando os cinco rapazes bonitos (, bom eles eram, agora são só um churrasquinho).

"Putz é agora..." Naruto perguntou desolado e Sasuke coçava a cabeça.

(quinze minutos depois)

"E é isso gente vocês tem que nós ajudar..." Naruto acabara de explicar a situação para os muito sonolentos e ainda vestindo pijama Neji, Lee, Kiba (and akamaru), Chouji, Shino e Shikamaru (ah detalhe, Shikamaru estava dormindo de pé)

"Vocês cremaram os Bishonen Boys? Caramba que bela confusão heim hahaha." Kiba ria a toa.

"Kiba não é hora de rir! A nossa vila corre sério perigo, temos que defende-la..." Lee falava com os punhos cerrados mas foi interrompido quando Shikamaru caiu de cara no chão.

"... Problemático..." Foi a única coisa que o chunnin disse.

"Bom... alguém tem alguma idéia de como iremos resolver isso?" Neji perguntou calmo, para a situação de caos iminente.

"Que tal substituírem o grupo por cinco de nós, vejam eles deixaram as roupas da apresentação aqui." Shino falou e apontou paras as ditas roupas em bancos com o nome das estrelas do show.

Todos ficaram surpresos! Não com a idéia do Shino, mas com a quantidades de palavras que ele disse de uma vez só!

"Aii eu to com fome! Eu não tive meu lanche das meia noite." Chouji comento, com ninguém em particular, mas estava com fome.

Vendo que precisava colocar ordem na situação, Shikamaru levantou-se, entediado como sempre e começou a ordenar, afinal era seu trabalho de chunnin, cuidar desses pobres coitados.

"Ok! Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Naruto e Chouji vocês irão se apresentar, vão logo vestir as roupas, Shino você cuida da iluminação, E Lee... você tenta manter alguma garoto longe do palco, mas acho que isso não vai acontecer não.." Shikamaru falou em voz cansada e com vários bocejos, os infelizes do Naruto e do Sasuke interromperam as suas 11 horas de sono.

"Isso vai ser vergonhoso! E tem mais, não sabemos aquelas coreografias ridículas que aqueles frutas fazem!" Sasuke falou, um tanto irritado com o plano, não queria tomar parte de algo tão humilhante.

"Ah, as coreografias do Bishonen Boys? Rá eu sei elas de cor!" Kiba disse estufando o peito, mas seus amigos o olhavam de jeito estranho...

"O quê? Vocês não tem MTV em casa?" Kiba perguntou, na defensiva.

"Ok, mas nós não sabemos cantar, principalmente o Naruto, vocês lembram do fiasco do último festival certo?" Neji lembrou, enquanto todos assentiam e Naruto ficava furioso, não sabiam apreciar uma bela voz como a sua.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou estar na mesa de comando do som, eu irei usar o playback do disco da banda para fazer de conta que são vocês que estão cantando." Shikamaru explicou... novamente.

"E você sabe mexer naquilo?" Naruto perguntou, desconfiado e ainda machucado com o que tinham falado sobre a sua música.

"Bom.. eu tenho um QI acima de 200, eu acho que posso dar um jeito..." Shikamaru disse.

"Ele adora mostrar que é mais inteligente que a gente!" Kiba falou com o canto da boca para Naruto, que fez que 'sim' com a cabeça.

"Ei ei! Shikamaru, porque eu não posso me apresentar como os outros?"" Lee perguntou, queria também fazer parte do show e mostrar o seu fogo da juventude.

"Bom... como eu posso dizer isso... você é muito feio Lee..." O Chunnin disse na lata.

(10 minutos depois)

"O Lee ainda está chorando?" Chouji perguntou para Kiba. "Ah? Porquê você está levando o Akamaru a cabeça?" Chouji continuou.

"Eh, o Akamaru faz parte do meu charme! As garotas vão cair nos meus pés!" Kiba explicou, confiante!

Shino já preparou a iluminação e todos já aprenderam as suas coreografias (lembre-se: eles são ninjas) e vestidos com uma roupa esquisita, Lee chorava num canto e Shikamaru já estava na sala de controle do teatro de Konoha.

"Ok pessoal, tudo pronto, mas precisamos de um nome para o grupo..." Shikamaru disse aos cinco pelo ponto eletrônico.

"Oh! Oh! Eu sei, eu sei, que tal Back street Ninja boys!" Naruto propôs, aos pulos e agitando os braços.

"Que original..." Sasuke disse sarcasticamente, balançando a cabeça.

Enquanto isso, na platéia, duas garotas que se conversavam na expectativa do show.

"E ai? A Sakura não vem?" Tenten, a mestre de armas perguntava para a loira do seu lado.

"Eu liguei para ela, mas ela disse que estva ocupada salvando o seu futuro cor-de-rosa, eu heim... acho que ela levou muita pancada naquela testa gigantesca dela." Ino falou, rindo. " Mas e a Hinata, como ela pode estar perdendo um acontecimento desses?" Ino perguntava indignada.

"Eu tentei falar com ela, mas o pai dela proibiu ela de sair, o velho disse que ela só iria sair quando o tarado de nove caudas estivesse morto." Tenten explicou dando os ombros.

Em outro grupinho, uma loira com um leque enorme no colo falava excitada.

"Ai! Eu não acredito! Eu vou ver os Bishonen Boys ao vivo!" Temari falava e falava e falava e seus irmãos que estavam acompanhando ela nem davam atenção.

"Putz que saco! Eu vim aqui pensando que pudesse pelo menos pegar uma mina, mas essas idiotas só se interessam por esse Bishonen Bichas!" Kankuro dizia irritado. " E você Gaara? Por que você veio, não acredito que você gosta desses boiolas!" Perguntou para o irmão mais novo, mas com calma, não queria morrer.

"Eu vim para mata-los, assim não vou mais ter que ouvir essa porcaria." Gaara disse direto e seco... tá boomm deixa assim.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, a cortina se abriu, revelando os cinco garotos de Konoha, que começar a "cantar" e dançar. Naruto e Kiba pareciam estar se divertindo, distribuindo piscadelas para todas as garotas, já Neji e Sasuke queriam se enfiar no buraco mais próximo. E Chouji? Ele ainda estava com fome.

"Aquele não são os garotos?" Ino perguntava incrédula, com olhos olhos do tamanho de uma bola de tênis.

"São sim!" Tenten respondeu abismada como a amiga.

As duas se olharam por um momento e puseram a gritar.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-Kuuuuunnn! Olha prá cá!" Ino gritou, com as mão no lado da boca.

"Neji! Oiii! Nejiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tenten abanava para o amigo.

"O QUÊ! Eu não acredito! São os moleques de Konoha!" Temari berrava decepcionada.

"Uhmm não são os Bishonen.. você ainda vai mata-los?" Kakuro perguntou para seu irmão, sabendo que ele fez amizade com o pessoal de Konoha.

"Não será necessário.." Gaara disse calmo e virou a cabeça para as inúmeras fãs dos BB's, incrivelmente irritadas. Bom pelo menos o de cabelo negro é bonitinho...

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-Kun! Lindoooooooooo!" Uma voz conhecida gritava, um pouco longe da multidão.

"Shhh! Orochimaru-sama, baixe a voz, senão vão nós descobrir!" Outra voz conhecida falou baixinho.

O Show ia relativamente bem... até que Shikamaru não aquentando de exaustão de ficar acordado, caiu por cima do controle, desligando playback, deixando os seus amigos em posição mais do que desconfortável.

"E agora..." Kiba perguntou baixinho, nervoso.

"Elas vão nós matar..." Chouji disse, ficando ainda mais nervoso, ao ver as caras nada felizes das Kunoichis.

"Argh, to vendo que como protagonista desse manga eu vou ter que tomar a dianteira!" Naruto falou, e pulou para frente do grupo.

"O que você vai fazer?" Sasuke perguntou rápido entre os dentes, sabia que as idéias do seu amigou loiro não eram nada brilhantes.

"Eu vou mostrar para elas o que é música de verdade!" Naruto respondeu, olhos determinados e virando-se para a platéia ele cantou: (tan tan taaaannnnnnn)

"Florentina Florentina, Florentina di Jesuis, não sei si tu mi amas, pra que tu mi seduiz?"

Oh

Meu

Deus...

(No dia seguinte em Konoha... ou o que restou dela)

Naruto e Sasuke andavam pelas ruas da vila, todos machucados e até sangrando e viam algumas lojas destruidas e saqueadas, como a banca de mangas Yaoi, e paredes pichadas com os dizeres 'yaoi rulez!' e 'Sasunaru 4 ever!' e outra 'Vampira Pan Esteve aqui'.

Desolados, não conseguindo muito dinheiro e falhando miseravelmente nos seus trabalhos, os dois andavam de cabeça baixa, quando uma limousine parou no lado deles, e quem saiu do carro estava... Sakura! Ainda com o vestidinho bonitinho, muito afobada.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Eu consegui! Olha só, veio um homem e ele comprou a marca da minha limonada, ele gostou tanto que ate tenho meu próprio comercial! Consegui todo o dinheiro antes mesmo de Meio dia! Eu até fiz umas fotos para os out-doors, tá certo que tinha um monte de tiozinhos me olhando de jeito esquisito, e quando me pediram para vestir aquela roupa de gatinha eu fiquei sem graça, mas olha só o cheque!" Sakura falava animada e sem parar, estava em êxtase mostrando as suas fotos bonitas e pagamento, o bastante para pagar as dívidas, mas foi interrompida quando ouviu um 'CRACK'.

Naruto e Sasuke ficaram petrificados quando souberam que todo seu trabalho, ser jurado de morte, humilhado na frente de garotas e ser linchado por fangirls em berserk foi inútil. Não demorou para se partirem e cair em milhares de pedaços.

"Oh não! Sasuke-kun! Naruto! O quê aconteceu?" Sakura perguntava aflita e confusa enquanto catava os cacos dos seus colegas.

Que dia heim... mas e o Kakashi? O que aconteceu com ele.

(longe dali, em uma boate rave, chamada COVIL DEL MAL)

"Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ESSA É A MELHOR FESTA DA MINHA VIDA!" Kisame corria bêbado e pelado, só com a sua enorme espada balançando! (sem maldade! a espada de verdade!)

"Ta aí uma coisa que não se vê todo dia" Falou o nosso desaparecido Copy ninja, que aproveitava um saque ao lado de Itachi.

Bom, a história é que Kakashi foi enviado para ver o que o grupo Akatsuki estava tramando, e quando viu que era uma festa de arromba, bom tá certo que eles são os maiores inimigos de Konoha, mas hei! A festa tá muito louca! Kakashi não podia deixar essa passar.

"Continuando a história Kakashi, ai eu disse 'pô pai, deixa eu deserdar o clã e me juntar a um grupo de criminosos para espalhar dor e caos pelo mundo', e ai ele disse 'Itachi, você só vai fazer isso por cima do meu cadáver', bom ai eu matei ele, hihihih." Itachi, obviamente bebaço, confidenciava ao ninja de cabelos prateados como exterminou seu clã.

"Soh..." Disse kakashi.

"Heiii! Copy ninja! Eu quero ver se você consegue beber este copão de cerva de uma vez só! Sem tirar a máscara!" Um dos akatsuki desafiou, colocando o copão na frente de Kakashi, enquanto todos o incentivavam (menos o Kisame, ele continuava correndo por ai).

"Vai Kakashi, Vai Kakashi, Vai Kakashi, Vai Kakashi, Vai Kakashi!" Todos gritavam.

E Kakashi fez isso! Com a máscara! Como? Ora não me pergunte, cara eu to impressionado, essa festa valeu a pena mesmo!

E ela continuou por mais três dias e Kisame foi preso por atentado ao pudor.

FIM! Ou não? Nah provavelmente sim...

Bom gente espero que gostem e mais uma vez me desculpem! Escrevi isso rapidinho numa das poucas noites que fiquei em casa. Prometo que quando as aulas começarem eu vou ter mais tempo de sentar e escrever Kunoichi Showdown! Enquanto isso tenho que ajudar o meu velho... Eu quero dizer mais uma vez que adoro todos vocês e seus reviwes me motivam cada vez mais e grato por todas as sugetões! Um obrigadão e um grande abraço para todos você!

E me desculpem se alguém tiver um pesadelo com o Kisame nú, eu sei que terei... brrrrrrrr.


End file.
